


Just Some Fluffy Minsung

by theSongthatbreakstheSilence



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSongthatbreakstheSilence/pseuds/theSongthatbreakstheSilence
Summary: What it says on the tin





	Just Some Fluffy Minsung

Jisung was trying to pay attention but kept getting distracted by Minho’s hair. It just looked so fluffy. Without thinking his hands were already moving. He made it seem like he was trying to fix his hair. That was smooth, right? He turned away before deciding he wanted to touch the fluff again. He tapped Minho and began petting his hair once again. He quickly stopped but before he got too far away, Minho began to lean in. Jisung paused before remembering where they were and quickly moved back. He laughed and a moment later Minho’s laughter soon followed.

After everyone began to go to there rooms, Jisung grabbed Minho’s arm. “I think we should talk.”

“What is it?” Minho sounded confused, but Jisung could tell it was an act.

“This thing between us. What is it exactly? Is this just an act for the fans?” Jisung asked.

“What are you talking about? What act?” Minho responded.

“You know the-” Jisung stumbled over his words, “the stuff.”

Minho didn’t respond just gave him a confused look.

“The almost kissing and stuff. What does it mean to you?” Jisung finally got the courage to ask. “Or, does it mean anything to you at all?”

Minho took a step closer, cornering Jisung against the wall. His face got closer to Jisung’s and he could feel his face heating up, “Do you want it to mean something?”

Jisung tried to duck away, but Minho caught his chin and tilted his face towards his, “Answer the question Jisung.” The way Minho said his name sent a shiver throughout his body.

Jisung whispered something.

“What was that?” Minho demanded.

“Yes!” Jisung yelped out before Minho pressed their lips together. The way he kissed, was like he was devouring all of him. Minho’s tongue entered his mouth and a soft moan escaped his lips without his consent. Minho pulled away and stared into his eyes with a look of adoration.

“So, what does- what does this mean for us?” Jisung asked after a moment.

“What do you mean?” Minho asked mischievously

“Will you be-be mine.” Jisung squeaked out.

Minho grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to it, “I already am.”

Jisung felt his whole face heat up before Minho pulled him towards his room.

“Um, I feel like this is moving a bit too fast. I don’t think I really feel comfortable going that far yet.” Before he could ramble on anymore, Minho pulled him onto the bed and wrapped himself around him. Snuggling into his back Minho gently kissed him.

“Oh,” Jisung said surprised. “This is nice.”

Jisung fell asleep wrapped in warmth, a content smile on his face.

That morning Felix took pictures for future blackmail and Chan made copies of the cute couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is any good, so might be the only one I post, but idk.


End file.
